


to you, i come home (everyday)

by moonpower



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, jaemren pipiliin ang isa't isa sa araw araw, lapslock, soft college bfs, very very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpower/pseuds/moonpower
Summary: being in college, they don't get to choose how they want to spend their days. they have to prioritize their studies, responsibilities to their orgs, and catching up with their friends and families.but one thing is for sure, if they are given the freedom to choose, they will choose to be with each other in a heartbeat.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	to you, i come home (everyday)

**Author's Note:**

> hi im posting this at 6am. this is a very self-indulgent speedwrite i wrote while listening to ben&bens araw-araw on loop while battling my writers block. 
> 
> this is also set in the same universe as itwmqw (aka my vball renmin fic) but u can read this as a standalone hehe
> 
> enjoy reading! (i hope)

jaemin startles as the door closes a little too loud. he's too focused on his readings that he didn't hear the door opening. 

"ah, sorry." renjun sheepishly says, tugging his shoes and socks off and tossing them in their laundry bin. 

"injunnie, i bought fast food takeout. eat first after you shower, okay?" jaemin says, yelling the last words as renjun entered their bathroom. 

jaemin continues on his readings, hearing the noise of the shower at the background. he's at the last part when renjun comes out of the shower, toweling his black hair dry and taking a seat on their small folding table.

for half an hour, only the noise of renjun's plastic utensils and jaemin's ballpen is heard in their quaint dorm room. the silence is comfortable, giving the other time to focus on their task and rest after an eventful day. 

once renjun finishes with his food, he gets up to throw his trash while jaemin tidies up his notes. they go to their bathroom at the same time, getting their toothbrush (blue for renjun and pink for jaemin) and brushing their teeth. jaemin has his arm around renjun's waist, chin digging on renjun's shoulder. 

they finish with renjun splashing a bit of water on jaemin's face to keep him from falling asleep on his shoulder. the taller boy pulls him to their bed, settling on the right side while renjun lays down on the left.

he snuggles on the other boy's smaller body, curling his body close until his face sticks on renjun's neck. 

they talk a little about their day. how renjun got a high grade on his reaction paper, how jaemin managed to answer in their graded recitation, how renjun messed up one of his serves and how jaemin got elected as one of their org leaders. 

when they deem themselves done sharing their day to the other, they whisper each other good night. one kisses under the other's jaw while the other kisses the top of one's head. 

it's one of the rare nights where their sleeping schedules meet. 

"i made you frozen meals enough to last you for 5 days, okay? don't you skip dinner while i'm not here!"

renjun just chuckles at his nagging boyfriend, "yes, coach. have you packed all the things you need? did you bring an extra jacket?" 

jaemin's org is going to the province for an outreach program. they are staying there for 3 days yet jaemin is acting as if he's going to be gone for a month.

renjun only lets him since this will be the first time they will be separated with each other for that long. not counting the weeks when they go home to their families since in jaemin's defense, at least he knows renjun is being taken care of by his family. 

jaemin's phone rings with one of his orgmates texting him, reminding him of their call time. jaemin sighs and pockets his phone, securing his black snapback tighter on his head. 

"i'm serious, renjun, and wipe your sweat before taking a shower—" 

before jaemin could finish listing the things he has already said a million times, renjun grabs his nape and tugs the taller boy down to meet his lips. jaemin responds immediately by wrapping his arms around renjun's waist and deepening the kiss. 

renjun hums as he places one last kiss on jaemin's that's stretching into a grin, "when have you ever caught me showering while still sweaty after that one time 2 years ago, huh?" 

"hmm, i caught you one time 3 months ago but i'm not tellin you how." jaemin grins. 

before renjun could react, jaemin grabs his backpack and small luggage, kissing his forehead as he runs towards their door. 

"ya, na jaemin!"

"i'm really, really sorry, junnie." jaemin's eyes are red from exhaustion and glistening with unshed tears. his bottom lip juts out at he looks at renjun with apologetic eyes. 

"hey, i told you it's okay." renjun says, reassuring his boyfriend for the thousandth time. 

"but junnie," jaemin's voice breaks and dear god, renjun is weak, "this is the first time i'll miss your game."

renjun sighs, "nana, please don't cry. you can't miss this conference and i'd rather have you sleep instead of rushing to the arena after when you know you won't get there in time because of the heavy traffic."

but jaemin still gives him the look of a kicked puppy even though his eyes are nearly closing because of sleepiness. 

"besides, this isn't my last game so you still have a lot to attend too. one game won't hurt, nana."

at this, jaemin seems to be consoled—just a little. he tightens his arms gripping renjun's small waist, sniffling and blinking his watery eyes. 

"okay, but i have to be there on your next game, okay? and the many, many games after that until we graduate."

"of course, i need my number one supporter to be with me." 

"nana, my mom wants me to come home this weekend. do you want to come, too?" 

"sorry, junnie but i have to finish three lab reports this week. send my regards to auntie, tell her i'll make it up to her."

"hey, it's okay. how much do you wanna bet she will make you your favorite rabokki once i get home."

"injunnie, yangyang wants to go to this new chinese restaurant on saturday."

"oh, i can't go. i already have plans set with donghyuck and mark this weekend."

"hmm, okay. i'll just bring you takeout and let's go there when you're free."

jaemin takes one last look at his phone. at renjun's last text of their training extending until 10 pm. his eyes can no longer fight the heaviness weighing them down. sleep overtakes his system as he hugs the extra pillow on their bed, contenting himself with the rectangle-shaped cuddle buddy while waiting for a certain bigger yet thin body to occupy the left side of the bed. 

jaemin just chuckles as renjun shrieks in shock after a jumpscare in the horror film they are currently watching. renjun's body is curled almost on his lap, head buried on his chest while waiting for his signal that the scene is over. 

jaemin runs his hand on renjun's hair, signalling him that he can now look at the laptop screen. his hand returns to the boy's shoulder, drawing circles unconsciously while focusing on the film they're watching. 

it's the night after their midterms and after catching up on well-deserved rest, the two finally have the time to watch the film they've been eyeing since 2 weeks ago. 

renjun huffs once the credits rolled up, rolling his eyes as he shuts his laptop off and places it on his desk, "it's not even that scary. they just put a bunch of jumpscares to make it look horror to scaredy cats."

"aw, weren't you scared, my little kitten?" jaemin teases, cooing at the way renjun turned red. 

"what the hell, jaemin? where did that come from?" 

jaemin laughs loudly and makes grabby hands at renjun as the older returns to their bed. 

with a lot of time in their hands, they talk. starting with renjun speaking out his criticisms on the film and jaemin inputting some of his thoughts to the films they want to watch next to jaemin opening a life insurance account last week to renjun needing to buy new paint with the money he saved until they exhaust themselves with their endless topics. their body struggling to keep up with the liveliness of their minds. 

their routines may change. their schedules may not line up. their priorities may take place above each other but at the end of the day, they make it work. 

at the end of the day, there is one constant among all the changing responsibilities they have in their life. and that is how they will always come home to each other. how they are each other's resting place.

being in college, they don't get to choose how they want to spend their days. they have to prioritize their studies, responsibilities to their orgs, and catching up with their friends and families.

but one thing is for sure, if they are given the freedom to choose, they will choose to be with each other in a heartbeat.

and as jaemin places his lips lightly under renjun's jaw, as renjun puts a tender kiss on jaemin's head, they know that for everyday in their lives, they will continue to choose to come home here in each other's arms. 

no matter how long they have to be without each other or how short the time they only have together before the other leaves, they will come home to each other's embrace like how the sun comes up every morning to greet them with a new day.

and just like that, a new day starts. a new day of waking up to their bodies pressed against each other. 

because renjun is jaemin's everyday. and jaemin is renjun's.

**Author's Note:**

> if you reached this, thank u so much for reading my 4am word vomit hahsjsjsk sorry for the lapslock, will try to fix everything later hhh
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are highly appreciated! thank u for reading <3
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/02JS)   
>  [twt](https://twitter.com/jaemrenjwi)
> 
> EDIT 07/03 (4PM): fixed inconsistent tenses, typos and tags h


End file.
